The Mission
by Areku13
Summary: COMPLETE! Demyx and Marluxia are force to go on a 'mission' to Twilight Town. while there, both of them create havoc and get into trouble. marluxia is mistaken as a crazypink haired woman who talks 2 himself. demyx is trying 2 get some munny 2 get a sitar
1. Chapter 1

The Mission

Chapter 1

It was a typical day at Castle Oblivion and by typical I mean boring! Well everybody was in the meeting room also known as the boring room. Xenmas was announcing his plans for the capture of Kingdom Hearts.

"Okay, first we blah, blah, blah" Xenmas said.

Everyone was bored especially The Melodious Nocturne also know as Demyx, Number 9.

_God is so boring here! There's nothing to do here. Maybe I should take a nap._" Demyx thought.

He put his head down on the table, he was about to close his eyes until..

"Demyx! Wake up!" Xenmas yelled.

Everyone jumped.

"I'm up!" Demyx said as he quickly sat up.

"Good, now where was I? Oh yeah" Xenmas began, "blah, blah, blah, blah"

Demyx look at his fellow Nobodies. Xigbar was playing with his pony tail. Xaldin was tapping his fingers on the table. Vexen was experimenting with one of his potions. Lexeaus was counting the tiles on the ceiling. Zexion was reading a book. Saix was starring at Xenmas, so far he's the only one who's listening to him. Axel and Roxas were playing thumb war. Luxord was playing with his cards. Marluxia was playing with one of his stupid flowers. And Larxene was playing with a string on her robe.

"Thus making this meeting an end" Xenmas said.

"Yay!" Demyx yelled, he quickly ran out of the room.

Moments Later, he arrive in his room. He lock himself inside and summon his Sitar. He began to tune his Sitar.

Suddenly a portal appeared in front of him. Xaldin came out of the portal.

"Nice Sitar" he said.

"What do you want?" Demyx said.

"The Superior said to meet him in the meeting room" Xaldin replied.

"No! Not the boring room!" Demyx pleaded, "I didn't do anything yet!"

"Well I- wait 'yet'? " Xaldin said.

"Uh...never mind about that" Demyx said and smiled silly.

"Okay...I don't know what he wants" Xaldin said, "just go over there"

He summoned a portal and went inside.

Demyx sighed, "what did I do now?"

He put his Sitar down and left the room. He was heading toward the meeting room also known as the boring room.

End Of Chapter

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Mission

Chapter 2

In The Meeting Room,

Demyx had just arrived. Marluxia was also there.

"Hey Marly!" Demyx greeted.

"Don't call me that" Marluxia said.

"Marly, do you know why we are here?" Demyx asked.

"No, don't you?" Marluxia said,

Demyx nodded. Just then, Xenmas came into the room.

"I've summon you two because I have for both of you" Xenmas began.

Marluxia's eyes widen.

"Xenmas! I beg of you!" Marluxia pleaded, "Don't make me go on a mission with him!"

He pointed to Demyx, he was waving at them. Marluxia went down on his knees.

"Please Xenmas! I beg of you!" Marluxia pleaded.

"Come on, Marly" Demyx began, "we're going to have a good time"

"Marly, I mean Number 11, your going with Number 9 and that's final" Xenmas said.

Marluxia stood up.

"You two are going to Twilight Town to get our robes from the cleaners" Xenmas said.'

"What!" Demyx and Marluxia said.

"That's it! Why can't the others do it?!" Marluxia said.

"Because the others are busy" Xenmas said.

"Doing what?" Demyx asked.

"Vexen is busy experimenting. Zexion 's being all emo. Larxene ...we ll I don't know where she is. Roxas and Axel are busy being gay" Xenmas said.

Suddenly, Axel and Roxas came into the room.

"Hey! We are not gay!" Axel said.

"Yeah! I like Namine" Roxas said, "opps...I mean... I like uh...good bye!"

He ran out of the room.

"Tell Roxas, that were going to have a talk about this" Xenmas told Axel.

"He's in trouble" Axel laughed and left.

"Okay...That was weird" Demyx said.

"Superior, what about you and the others?" Marluxia asked.

"Me, Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, Lexeaus are going to play poker" Xenmas said, "today would be the day that I win Luxord! Muhahahahaha!"

"Xenmas is scaring me" Demyx whispered to Marluxia.

"Me too" Marluxia whispered.

"Anyways, you two are going on the mission" Xenmas said.

"What mission?! It's just an errand!" Marluxia said.

"Whatever. Your still going" Xenmas said, "take the gummi"

He threw a pair of keys to them. Demyx was about to grabbed it, but then Marluxia grab them before him. Xenmas left the room.

"Your not going to drive. Remember the last time you drive?" Marluxia said.

Flashback

Xenmas was doing his daily observation around Castle Oblivion until...BOOM! The whole castle shook.

"What the hell?!" Xenmas said.

He open the door next to him. His jaw dropped.

"Demyx! What the hell did you do?!" Xenmas yelled.

A gummi ship crashed into the wall. He could see Demyx in the driver's seat through the window. Demyx got out of the ship.

"Xenmas, I know how it looks, but I didn't do it!" Demyx said, "The ship is possessed".

End of Flashback

"Oh yeah" Demyx said, "Man! Xenmas punished me by cleaning the whole castle for a month".

"yeah I know" Marluxia said.

Flashback

"Demyx, I want you to mop the whole castle" Xenmas said, "while the rest of us go look for heartless"

"But that will take me about a week to mop the whole castle" Demyx said.

"Well I suggest that you get started then" Xenmas said and left.

"Man!" Demyx moaned.

He look down, there was a bucket of water and he had a mop in his hand.

"Hm...water" Demyx grinned.

An hour later,

The Organization had arrive at the castle.

"I hope Demyx mopped the whole castle" Vexen said.

"Hope he didn't break anything" Xigbar said.

"Hope he didn't do anything stupid" Marluxia said.

"Well let's find out and see" Xenmas said.

He open the front doors.

Suddenly, a flood came out of the castle.

"Demyx!" the whole organization yelled.

Demyx came out of the castle.

"Hey you wanted me to mop the castle didn't you?" Demyx said.

"Demyx!" Xenmas yelled.

End of Flashback

"He wanted me to mop the castle!" Demyx said.

"He said to mop! Not to flood the whole castle!" Marluxia said.

"It's the same thing!" Demyx said.

"How is flooding the castle... never mind" Marluxia said, "let's go already"

"okay, but were not going on that possessed ship" Demyx said.

"Don't worry ever since your 'accident', that ship is broken" Marluxia said.

"Good" Demyx said.

They left the room and head to the gummi garage.

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The Mission

Chapter 3

They enter the gummi garage. Inside, there was a huge white ship.

"Whoa!" Demyx admired the ship.

"Get in" Marluxia said.

They both got into the ship. Marluxia sat on the driver's seat. He began to press different buttons. Demyx sat next to Marluxia.

"Oh! Look at this button!" Demyx spotted a red button.

He was about to press it until SMACK!

"Ow!" Demyx said.

"Don't touch" Marluxia said.

The ship began to rise up. They left the garage and flew. The nightmare begins.

"Demyx! Don't touch!" Marluxia said.

Demyx was about to press the same button.

SMACK!

"Ow!" Demyx said.

"Don't touch anything!" Marluxia growled.

"Okay, I won't" Demyx said, "Marly, can I..."

"No" Marluxia said.

"But I didn't finish" Demyx began.

"You were going to ask if you can drive the ship" Marluxia said.

"Wow! How do you know?" Demyx asked.

"It's obvious" Marluxia said.

"Then can I?" Demyx said.

"No!" Marluxia said.

"Okay then, I'm going to play my sitar" Demyx summon his sitar and began to play.

"Demyx" Marluxia said.

Demyx kept on playing.

"Demyx..." Marluxia said, "Demyx!"

"What?" Demyx asked.

"Shut up!" Marluxia said.

"Fine" Demyx said.

"Good" Marluxia said.

"Mr. Grumpy Pants" Demyx muttered.

Complete Silence.

"There's nothing to do!" Demyx moaned.

"Well go do something to keep yourself occupied" Marluxia said.

"Could I.." Demyx began.

"No! You can't drive the ship!" Marluxia said.

"Fine, I'm going to my room and play my sitar" Demyx said.

"Go ahead" Marluxia said, "I don't care"

Demyx left the room.

"Finally! Silence!" Marluxia said.

"Marluxia! Stop talking to yourself!" Demyx yell from the other room.

"I don't talk to myself" Marluxia said.

An hour later, Demyx was in his room, playing his Sitar.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He went up and open it. It was Marluxia.

"We landed" Marluxia said.

"About time!" Demyx said, "you drive like a grandma!"

"Hey I was trying to follow the speed limit" Marluxia said.

"Whatever" Demyx said.

"Come on, let's go" Marluxia said.

End of Chapter!

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

The Mission

Chapter 4

They got off the ship. It was a sunny day at Twilight Town. Demyx and Marluxia were walking down the street, looking for the dry cleaner's.

"so where's the cleaner's?" Demyx asked.

"How should I know? Stupid town, it's so big that you can't find anything" Marluxia said.

"Marly, you need to live a little" Demyx said.

"Stop calling me that! What are you talking about?" Marluxia said.

"You got to stop being down in the dumps, think of the positive" Demyx said.

"Whatever" Marluxia said.

They finally spotted the Dry Cleaner's.

"wait here and don't go any where" Marluxia commanded.

"Aye, aye Captain" Demyx put his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, whatever" Marluxia entered the Cleaner's.

Demyx look around, there were people looking at him.

"What? I look sexy huh?" Demyx said as he ran down his hair and winked at them.

People looked away and slowly moved away. Demyx look around,

"this is so boring" he thought.

Suddenly, he found the most wonderful thing in the world, a guitar shop. He quickly ran toward it. On the window, there was a black guitar, flames printed on it. Next to it, there was a leather case. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I'm in love!" he said.

He had to have it. He ran inside of the store.

"Excuse me , Sir" Demyx said to the clerk.

The clerk look at him.

"How much for that guitar in the window?" Demyx asked.

"1500 munny" The clerk replied.

"What?!" Demyx said.

He left the store and pull out his wallet. There was only 100 munny.

"Dammit!" he yell, "I'm going to get it, no matter what! But I need more munny!"

He sat down on the floor, he summon his sitar and began to play.

People stop and look at him. They walk toward him and form a crowd.. They started to throw munny at them. Demyx notice this.

Suddenly, he heard Marluxia's voice.

"Nothing to see here! Go back to your normal lives, people!"

People started to leave.

"No! Don't go!" Demyx yell.

Soon everyone left except for Marluxia, he was carrying the black robes. Demyx pick up the munny from the floor.

"Damn! Only 200! That makes 300, all I need is 12 munny" Demyx moan.

"What are you doing?" Marluxia asked.

Demyx look up at him and stood up. He place the munny in his pocket.

"I hate you" Demyx said.

"I hate you too" Marluxia said, "what the hell were you doing?"

"Trying to raise munny" Demyx said.

"For what?" Marluxia said.

"For that" Demyx pointed to the guitar on display In the window.

"For a stupid guitar?" Marluxia said.

"It's not stupid" Demyx said.

"Well how much do you need to get it?" Marluxia said.

"Didn't you heard me? 1200 munny" Demyx said.

"I thought you were talking to yourself" Marluxia said.

"I don't talk to myself, you're the one who talks to yourself" Demyx said.

"I don't talk to myself!" Marluxia said.

"Riiiight" Demyx said.

"Let's go home and leave this dump" Marluxia said.

"No! I want that guitar!" Demyx said.

"Demyx, I don't have time for this, just get on the ship" Marluxia commanded.

"No! I'm going to get that guitar! No matter what!" Demyx ran.

"Demyx!" Marluxia said.

He stare at the guitar.

"Stupid guitar"

"See! Your talking to yourself!" Demyx called from a distance.

"Dammit! Demyx!" Marluxia growl.

He snap his fingers. A dusk appeared.

"You! Take care of these until I get back!" Marluxia commanded.

He gave the dusk the robes and ran after Demyx. The dusk disappeared.

End of Chapter!

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Mission

Chapter 5

Station Heights

Demyx was walking down the street.

"_How am I going to get 1200 munny? I barely have 300 munny!" He thought._

Suddenly, Demyx walk into a pole.

"Ow!" He fell on his bottom.

"Stupid Pole!" he yelled.

He look up at the pole, there was a note. He stood up and examine it.

"Need Munny? Get a part time job, just look at the bulletin board at the Tram Common"

Demyx got an idea.

"I love you! You stupid pole!" Demyx hugged the pole.

People were starring at him.

"What? Poles need love too" Demyx said.

Everyone walked away. Demyx left.

Tram Common

Demyx found the bulletin board, there were several posters on it.

"Poster duty? No, me no likey runny" Demyx said, "mail delivery? No. Grandstander? No. Hold on! Have a great voice? Rockin guitar skills? Participate in our Annual Rock-A-Ton! Who ever wins, wins 1200 munny!"

"This is perfect for me!" Demyx said.

"Demyx!" Marluxia yell.

"Hey Marly!" Demyx greeted.

"I'm going to kill you!" Marluxia said.

"Well get in line, you and other people want to kill me" Demyx said, "I'm going to sign up for Rock-A-Ton! So see ya!"

He left.

"Dammit Demyx!" Marluxia yell.

"I'm gonna kill him" he mumbled.

"Marly! Stop talking to yourself!" Demyx called from a distance.

At The Sandlot

"Thank you, Sir. You don't know how much this job means to me" Demyx said to the manager of the competition.

"You better be good" manager said.

"I'm better than good!" Demyx said as he summon his sitar.

He walk on stage. People were around the stage.

"Hello! Twilight Town! How you doing?!" Demyx yell.

Everyone began to cheer.

"Wow! Good crowd! Now let's get rockin!" he started to play.

Tram Common

Marluxia was looking for Demyx.

"Damn you, Demyx! Where are you?! I can't wait until I get my hands on him! I'm going to kill him!" Marluxia said.

"Look Mommy! That pink haired lady is talking to herself!" a little girl said.

"What a weirdo!" the mom said.

"I'm not a woman! Dammit!" Marluxia yelled, "and I wasn't talking to myself!"

Mom and her daughter left.

"Damn these humans. I don't look like a woman" Marluxia mumbled.

"Stop talking to yourself! You weirdo!" the mom yelled from a distance.

"I don't talk to myself!: Marluxia yell.

"Everyone look at him.

"What are you looking at?" Marluxia said.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you looking for some thing?" an old man came up to him.

"I'm not a woman!" Marluxia yell at him, causing him to have a heart attck.

"Oh shit!" Marluxia yelled.

Everyone stared at Marluxia with their jaw dropped.

"You didn't see anything!" Marluxia wave his arm around.

People started to back away. Marluxia started to leave.

"Oh no! The body!"

He ran back to the old man's body.

"What should I do?" he looked around, there was a mail box.

"Hm..."

Marluxia grabbed the dead body and started to stuff his body inside the mail box.

"Damn body! Won't fit! Man you need to lose some weight" Marluxia said, "oh wait, your dead..."

He summon his scythe and began to stuff the body in the mail box with it.

The body finally fit. Marluxia ran away.

Suddenly, a little girl came up to the mail box.

"I can't wait till I send a letter to granny!" she said.

She opened the mail box. The body of the old man came out. Her jaw dropped open.

"Holy cow!" she said, "granny would like this!"

She put the dead body back into the mailbox with the letter.

"Lalalala!" she left.

A week later,

"Oh good! A letter from my granddaughter and a package!" an old lady said.

She started to open the package. Inside there was a dead body.

"Holy cow!" the old lady yell and had a heart attack. She died.

R.I.P. Old Man and Old Lady

End Of Chapter!

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The Mission

Chapter 6

With Demyx,

Demyx had finish playing his song. Everyone cheered.

"Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen!" Demyx said.

The manager walk up to Demyx, "we got a winner today! Give it up to Demyx!"

Everyone began to cheer louder.

"Hurray! Where's the munny?" Demyx said.

"Oh here you go" the manager gave him the 1200 munny.

"Yeah I can finally buy that guitar!" Demyx said, "later losers!"

Demyx left.

With Marluxia,

Marluxia was furiously walking down the street looking for Demyx. People were mistaken Marluxia as a pink haired woman and so far he had traumatized 11 children and gave 25 old people heart attacks. So far the cops haven't been looking for him.

"Demyx! Where the heck are you?!" Marluxia growled.

"Miss, do you need any help?" a young man said.

"That's it!" Marluxia said as he summoned his scythe.

"I'm not a woman!" he yelled as he swung his scythe around.

Everyone ran away from the berserk Marluxia.

"Madam, calm down" a cop said.

A few cops were in front of Marluxia, trying to calm him down. He ignore them and destroyed everything.

"Madam! Calm down!" one of the cops said.

Marluxia turn to them, flames appeared in his eyes.

"I'm not a woman!" he yelled, "am I wearing make up?! Do I have a girly figure?! Do you see any boobs on me?!"

The Cops yelled like little girls. Their screams could be heard on the other side of town.

With Demyx,

"whoa! What was that?" Demyx said.

He was in the station heights. He shrugged and move along.

"Now where's that store?" Demyx thought, "I can't remember! Man! I gotta be there before it closes!"

He check his pocket watch, it was 3 pm.

"It closes at 6. Oh yeah it's in the Tram Common"

Suddenly, the manager came up to Demyx.

"Excuse me, sir, they want an encore of you performance" he said.

"But I gotta go to the guitar store before it closes" Demyx said.

"But I need you! They love you! I love you!" the manager said.

Demyx was shocked, "okay...didn't want to hear that"

"yeah...anyways...you have plenty of time to go to the store"

Demyx sighed, "alright then"

He and the manager walk back to the concert.

End Of Chapter!

Sorry it was short!

Please review!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Mission

Chapter 7

With Marluxia

Marluxia had knock the cops out cold, he had finally calm down.

"I better go before they start looking for me" and thus he ran.

He turn a corner and went into the Sandlot. He could see people gathering in front of a concert, cheering.

"Damn teenagers and their music of rock"

Suddenly, he saw Demyx on stage, playing his sitar.

"Demyx!"

"Shit! He can't hear me from all the yelling"

He got an idea and ran up to the stage. Suddenly, a huge guy blocked his way, the body guard.

"Where are you going?" the body guard asked.

"Up there to get my friend" Marluxia replied.

"I'm sorry, Mam, you need a pass" the body guard said.

Marluxia was about to snap, until he got an idea.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just wanted to see my friend on stage" Marluxia said in a girl's voice.

"It's okay, Miss" The Body Guard said.

"No, it's rude of me" Marluxia said, "I should listen to a strong, handsome man like yourself"

"oh, I', just doing my job" Body Guard said.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this. At least he's buying this" Marluxia thought._

"Your cute" Marluxia said.

"Well your pretty hot" Body Guard said

Marluxia giggled like a girl.

"Well, would you mind if I go up there and see my friend?" Marluxia began to twirl his hair with his finger.

"It's against policy, but what the hey" The body guard said.

"Thank you so much" Marluxia said.

He moved out of the way. Marluxia blew him a kiss and went up on stage.

"Imma good actor, after this I'm throwing up" Marluxia said.

"Demyx!"

He spotted Demyx and ran up to him. Demyx saw Marluxia running up to him.

"Uh oh" Demyx thought, "what should I do?"

He look at the crowd, he got an idea. Marluxia try to get Demyx, Demyx ran away from him.

"Look everyone! This is my awesome friend! Marluxia!" Demyx said.

Marluxia look at the crowd, everyone cheered for him. Demyx push Marluxia off the stage, people grabbed him and started to crowd surf him.

"Demyx!" Marluxia yell.

"Bye Marly!" Demyx finish playing his song, "Good night Twilight Town"

He left the stage and check his watch. 4:30.

"I still got time"

The manager came up to Demyx, "you were fantastic!"

"Yeah thanks" Demyx said, "I gotta go! So later!"

"Wait!" the manager said.

"What now?!" Demyx said.

"Here's 300 munny" the manager said.

"Thanks, bye" Demyx took it and left.

With Marluxia,

The crowd had finally put Marluxia down. He went back on stage, but Demyx was gone. The body guard had asked Marluxia for his number, he ran away from him. So now we found him in the Alley Way.

"Dam Demyx! Where did you go now?!" Marluxia yell.

"Look mommy" the same girl from earlier said, "that's the lady who talks to herself"

Marluxia summon his scythe. Flames appeared in his eyes.

"She's the devil!" The mom yell.

They scream and ran.

"Haha! That would teach them" Marluxia turn back to normal and continue looking for Demyx..

End of Chapter!

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

The Mission

Chapter 8

With Demyx,

In The Alley Way

"Taking a short cut in the alley, trying to avoid my pally" Demyx sang, "heading to the guitar store, thank god I don't sing like a whore".

Suddenly, a cop appeared in front of him.

"Hey! You!" cop said.

"Yeah me, Demyx?" Demyx said.

"Your friends with the crazy pink haired lady" the cop said.

"Hmmm... I don't recall. Why?" Demyx said.

"Because she's under arrest when I catch her" the cop said.

"Oooo... Marly in trouble" Demyx said.

"Marly? Does your friend has a scythe and pink hair?" the cop asked.

"Yeup" Demyx replied.

"Then your coming with me" The cop said.

"Why? What did I do?" Demyx asked.

"Your friend is destroying everything because of you" the cop replied.

"Me? Wow" Demyx said.

"Come on, were going to downtown" the cop said.

"We're already in downtown" Demyx said.

"Being smart, huh?" Cop said, "come on"

"no!" Demyx said, "look a doughnut!"

"Where?!" the cop looked away.

Demyx ran away.

"I need back up! Look out for a teen with a mullet" the cop said into his walkie talkie, "and a pink haired woman"

He chase after Demyx.

In Train Heights,

Demyx was running, he spotted marluxia up ahead.

"Ok he's not in the sandlot, not in the alley way. He's probably getting more munny for his stupid guitar. Which means he's at the Tram Common!" Marluxia said.

"Hey Marly!" Demyx ran up to him.

"Where the heck were you?! Did you get into any trouble?!" Marluxia said.

"Pleaces and nooo..."Demyx said.

"Unlikely" Marluxia said.

"Hey! What about you?! Mr. All the cops in town are looking for you!" Demyx said.

"Hey! Get back here!" the cop ran up to them.

"Oh shit!" Demyx said, "bye Marly"

Demyx ran.

"The cray pink haired woman!" the cop yelled.

"Shit!" Marluxia ran after Demyx.

End Of Chapter!

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

The Mission

Chapter 9

With Demyx,

In Main Street,

"I only have 15 minutes" Demyx checked his watch.

"Demyx!"

He stop running and look back. Marluxia was chasing after him while he was being chase by cops.

"Man! Marly needs anger management classes!" Demyx thought.

"Demyx! Let's get out of here!" Marluxia yelled.

"No! I want that guitar!" Demyx yell.

"Demyx!" Marluxia ran after him.

Suddenly, Demyx was cut by a couple of police men.

"Dammit!" Demyx said.

Marluxia was right behind Demyx.

"Now, how will I get the guitar" Demyx moan.

"Damn guitar" Marluxia sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Demyx asked him.

"You really want that guitar?" Marluxia said.

"What do you think?" Demyx replied.

Marluxia summon his scythe, he tapped the earth. The ground started to shake. The cops fell to the ground. A few mutated plants appeared next to Marluxia.

"What are you doing, Marly?" Demyx asked, "remember what Xenmas said about using our powers on missions?"

"Forget about it, anyways were already in trouble" Marluxia said.

"But Xenmas" Demyx began.

"Hey, you need to live a little" Marluxia said.

Demyx smiled.

"Now go, before I change my mind. I wanna get the hell out of here" Marluxia said.

"Thanks, Marly, opps I mean Marluxia" Demyx left.

"Idiot" Marluxia laughed

"I heard that" Demyx called from a distance.

With Demyx,

He had finally made it. Now all he have to do is find the guitar store and get the hell out of here.

"Where is it?" he moaned.

He spotted the store up ahead. A light appeared on the store.

"Hallelujah!"

Demyx stood frozen, starring at the store, drooling.

"Demyx?" Marluxia came up to Demyx.

"Huh? What? What was I doing?" Demyx woke u p.

"the guitar store" Marluxia said.

"Oh shit! I only have 5 minutes" Demyx checked his watch.

"Well you better hurry" Marluxia said.

Suddenly, the police appeared and ran toward the nobodies.

"Why won't humans die already?" Marluxia said.

They ran to the store.

"3 minutes" Demyx checked his watch again.

He was going to make it, only a few steps away before he reach the store. He stood in front of the store.

"Nooooo!" Demyx yell, "It can't be!"

End Of Chapter!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

The Mission

Chapter 10

OMG! The Last Chapter! Will Demyx get his guitar?! Read to find out more!

"Noooo!" Demyx yelled.

"What?" Marluxia asked.

"Look!" Demyx pointed to the store

On the door, there was a sign that read: Close. Demyx checked his watch, it was 6.

"I missed it!" Demyx cried on his knees.

"Don't worry, there's always next time" Marluxia said.

"You two! Freeze!" one of the police men commanded.

They surrounded the 2 nobodies. Demyx stood up.

"Uh oh" Marluxia said, "this is going to be bad"

Demyx turn to the cops, his eyes were glowing red. Flames appeared behind him. Demyx is pissed!

"The devil!" the cops yelled.

Demyx summon his sitar.

"I'm leaving!" Marluxia disappeared into a portal.

"It's all your fault that I came late!" Demyx yell, "the store is close! And I don't have the guitar! All of you are going to pay!"

Demyx started to play his sitar, hardcore. A huge wave appeared out of no where, behind him. He was smiling evilly. The huge wave crash into the city. The windows shattered. Everything was under water, except for the clock tower,

An hour later,

"muhahaha!" Demyx laughed from on top of the clock tower.

A portal appeared behind Demyx, Marluxia came out.

"Wow, remind me never to get you mad" Marluxia said.

"Hey Marly" Demyx sighed, sadly.

"So how's everything?" Marluxia said.

"I destroyed everything" Demyx said.

"I can see that" Marluxia said.

"I still want that guitar badly, but I accidently destroyed it with the wave" Demyx said.

"Are you sure?" Marluxia said.

"Huh?" Demyx said.

"Look what I got" Marluxia said.

Demyx looked at him, Marluxia was holding the guitar. Demyx jaw dropped.

"My baby!" Demyx yelled, happily.

"I got it before you destroyed everything" Marluxia said., "Here"

He handed the guitar to Demyx, Demyx took it and began kissing the guitar.

"Thank you, Marly!" Demyx hugged Marluxia.

"No touchie!" Marluxia said.

"Oh sorry" Demyx let go of Marluxia.

"Let's get the hell out of here. I wanna get off of this dump" Marluxia said.

"Okay then!" Demyx hugged his guitar, "I betcha Xenmas is going to be pissed at us!"

"Well let's go and get ready for his bitchiness" Marluxia said.

3 Hours Later, In The Meeting Room,

"Marluxia! Demyx!" Xenmas scowled.

"Yes, sir?" Demyx and Marluxia said.

"I heard you two destroyed Twilight Town" Xenmas said.

"Superior, we are" Marluxia began.

"Great job!" Xenmas interrupted.

"Huh?" Marluxia and Demyx said.

"But we used our powers" Demyx said.

"Demyx you flooded the town! About time you destroyed something!" Xenmas said.

"Thank you, Superior" Demyx said.

And you Marluxia, you traumatized little children and gave old people heart attacks" Xenmas said.

"Thank you?" Marluxia said.

"Your not mad at us? Demyx asked.

"Demyx, ever since I first met you I thought you were just a wimpy, lazy guitarist" Xenmas began, "and you Marluxia, I thought you were just a gay gardener"

"you did?" Marluxia said.

"I also thought you 2 were gay for each other" Xenmas said.

"Ewwww! Hell no!" Demyx and Marluxia yel led.

"I'm going to throw up" Demyx said.

"So were not in trouble?" Marluxia said.

"Oh yeah you are, you forgot something!" Xenmas said.

"What is it?" Marluxia said.

"Our robes!" Xenmas replied.

"Oh shit! I gave them to a dusk!" Marluxia said.

Somewhere In Oblivion,

A bunch of dusks were wearing the black robes.

"I'm Xenmas also known as Captain Boring Pants. Look at my beautiful silver hair!" One of the dusks mimicked Xenmas.

"I'm Marluxia, look at my gayness and girly figure" another dusks said.

They laughed.

Back In Castle Oblivion,

"I guess I have no choice" Xenmas said, "you two go to Radiant Garden and buy us some black robes"

Marluxia's eyes widened, "Not another errand with him! Please Xenmas, I beg of you!"

"Come on, Marly, what could possibly go wrong?" Demyx said.

At Radiant Garden,

Everything was burned down to the ground. Marluxia and Demyx stood in the ashes.

"I hate you" Marluxia said.

"I know you do" Demyx said.

"Hey you two freeze!" the police men commanded.

"Here we go again" Demyx said , "Marly, you really need anger management classes"

"shut up and run!" Marluxia said.

They began to run.

The End

Well I'm done with this fic! Please Review!

Hope you guys like it!

Well I'm done with this


End file.
